Learning the Past and Finding the Future
by animeobsession
Summary: Title and rating may change. Link, desperate to find out who his parents were, goes back to the castle, and gets more then he thought he would. ZL eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Yo. It feels good to be writing again. My other story A Random SugarHylian was taken down. Anyway, this story is serious. Therefore very different from my other story. I hope you enjoy the prologue to my story.

Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own Nintendo. I do, however, own Jikan, Dodonga, Suna and Onikage. If I own anyone else I'll tell you later.

Note: We all know the legend of creation. So this is after it.

The Goddesses looked down upon their work from the heavens. But found that they were unhappy with the life forms, who all looked the same. So the Goddesses created Six Deities, 3 female, 3 male, whose powers were small compared to their mothers. The Goddesses then divided the people and gave each of the deities a group, whom they were to change and govern. The Deities and their people then went their separate ways to find a land to call their own. Yet Onikage stayed behind to speak with his mothers.

Jikan, Goddess of time and Light, went to the place where her mothers had last touched the earth and her people built a town around the opening to the Sacred Realm, and labeled her people 'The defenders of the Triforce.'

She lengthened the ears of her people so they could hear the orders of the Three Golden Goddesses.

She raised one man and his family higher then the others and called him the 'King' and labeled his kingdom 'Hyrule' as her mothers told her to. Her people were called 'Hylians'.

Deku, God of Music, Dance and the Forest, took his people to the east and created a forest there. His people made homes of wood. He loved the sound of laughter and so changed his people into children. They would forever stay that way, and so his town became one of joy and happiness. His people were called the 'Kokiri'. When the village was finished, Deku sat on the ground in a clearing near the village and became a tree, which the Kokiri called the 'Great Deku Tree'.

Dodonga, Goddess of Rock and Fire, took her people up the volcano, and was greatly saddened when her people started to die from the heat and lack of food. So she changed their bodies so they were rock-like to withstand the heat and changed their diet to one of rocks. They were called 'Gorons'. The Gorons dug into the side of the volcano and created a city. Dodonga then made a cavern further down from her people's city and placed her pet dragon, Dodongo, there. She then raised one Goron and named him and his descendents the 'Big Brothers' of the Gorons.

Jabu Jabu, God of Water and Ice, and his people placed themselves between Deku and Dodongas realms and created a river. But Jabu Jabus people could not swim and started to drown. So Jabu Jabu changed them so they were fish-like. He then created a lake to the south. His people were called the 'Zoras'. They created a cavern and a large lake behind it. Jabu Jabu raised one Zora higher then the rest and, like his sister Jikan, called him 'King'. Jabu Jabu then rested in the lake behind the Zoras cavern and became a whale. The Zoras then called him 'Lord Jabu Jabu'.

Suna, Goddess of the Sands, Fertility and Spirit, took her people to the south, next to Jabu Jabus' lake, and created a desert. Her people created houses in a sheltered valley next to the desert. As Goddess of Fertility, Suna wanted most of her people to be female. So she turned all of them into woman, except for one, and said that one man would be born every 100 years. Sunas' people were called the 'Gerudo'. But in later years, Sunas' people were forced to resort to thievery to survive. After Suna had finished, she walked into the desert and was swallowed by the sands.

Onikage, God of Shadow, had stayed back to talk to his mothers of what would happen to the negative energy that the creation of deities had created. He was told that he would find out at a later date. Onikage then changed his people, to a race that lived in the shadows. They were called the 'Sheikah'. Yet, after their creation, Onikage could find no land that was suitable for his new people. He and his people wandered the land in search of a place that they could stay. His sister Dodonga, who favored him over his other brothers, offered him the land at the base of her mountain. The ground was fertile, and he would be near his other brothers and sisters. Onikage accepted the land, thanking Dodonga for it, and built a village called 'Kakarico Village'. Onikage remained with his people, still curious about the negative energy that had been created.

After the races settled in their new lands, there was peace for 100 years. During those 100 years, the negative energy gathered together and formed a 7th deity. This was the God of Hate, and his brothers and sisters called him Majora. Majora stayed quiet, hiding on the west side of Hyrule, his powers not yet as strong as the powers of his brothers and sisters.

Another important event that happened during the 100 years of peace was that Onikage assigned his people to protect the royal family of Hyrule. All Sheikahs took an oath to protect the royal family and the two races were sealed together.

All races had a night of celebration together to celebrate the peace. During this night they feasted and drank and danced and sung. Some time this night; a young hylian lady caught the eye of Onikage and _vice versa_. The two danced together a little and talked. Before long the two found themselves drawn closer to each other and, despite knowing that they could never marry, they shared a bed. The young lady, named Amaora, ending up pregnant. The goddesses, and Onikages' brothers and sisters were happy for the two. Though they all knew that the two could never get married.

2 months after the night, each of the races built a temple and raised one of them as a sage, under the goddesses' orders. These 6 sages built a temple around the opening of the Sacred Realm, called the Temple of Time. They sealed the portal with a sword that could destroy evil, called the Master Sword.

Then they sealed the entrance to the room containing the Master Sword with a rock door called the Door of Time. It was sealed with 4 keys: The Spiritual Stone of the Forest, The Spiritual Stone of Fire, The Spiritual Stone of Water and the Ocarina of Time. Deku took the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, Dodonga the Spiritual Stone of Fire and Jabu Jabu the Spiritual Stone of Water. The Ocarina of Time was given to the royal family to protect.

7 months later, Amaora gave birth to Onikages' child, a boy. Yet before the boy could be named, Majora attacked. He had waited for the defenses on the Temple of Time to become weaker and now attacked in an attempt to get the Triforce. But he was stopped by Onikage, who was his exact equal. Onikage told Amaora to run, taking the child with her. He told her that the child was his last link to her. Though Amaora didn't want to leave her love, she did. She ran for the forest of Deku, who was Onikages' closest brother. Yet as she ran a stray arrow hit her. She ran to Deku and begged him to save her child, the child of his brother. Deku agreed and Amaora died, becoming a tree, which, in future, lay behind her sons' house. Yet before she died, she named her son Link, as he was the link between her and Onikage.

Meanwhile, Onikage was fighting Majora. And he was beating him. In a final attempt to kill Onikage, Majora released his finishing move. Onikage released his at the exact same time. When the two attacks collided, the force hit both Majora and Onikage and the two were turned into masks, which then disappeared. And peace reigned over Hyrule for the next 10 years........'

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

Hey! Thanks to all those that reviewed! Here's chapter 1. I hope you like it.

This is part of a memorial. See the next chapter for the story.

Link yawned and stretched out. He was lying in Hyrule field, near Lon Lon Ranch, thinking of old times. It had been seven years since Gannondorf had been sealed away, and Link had been sent back in time. It had been a little under seven years that he had defeated Majora and saved Termina.

When Link returned from Termina, he stayed with the Kokiri for a year or two, but then he left. He had to return the Ocarina of Time to Zelda.

He'd snuck into the castle quite easily. But when he'd gotten to the courtyard, Zelda wasn't there. Link hadn't known what to do. So he went back to the town for the night. The next morning he went to the castle again. And again Zelda wasn't in the courtyard. So he went to leave. He was nearly out of the castle when the guards caught him. And he was, consequently, brought before the king. He could still remember that day.

Flashback

Link was shoved into the throne room by one of the guards. He scowled at the man, but bowed before the king. He looked up so he could see through his hair. The king was sitting on his throne, and Zelda was sitting next to him. He could feel the power of Shadow behind Zelda's throne.

'Impa must be there.' he thought.

Link felt his left hand burn slightly and looked to it. The Triforce mark was glowing slightly. He looked up slightly and found Zelda looking at her hand too. Link knew that he couldn't hide his hand without making it obvious, so he just hoped that no one looked at his hand.

The king was looking at Link. He didn't look angry that Link had broken into the castle; in fact he looked rather amused.

"Why did you break into the castle, lad?" he asked. Link thought quickly.

"Well, I came for several things, sir-uh, your highness."

The king smiled. He didn't seem to mind the slip. But the guard did. He whacked Link with the end of his spear. Link barely acknowledged the hit. He felt Impas shadow aura blaze angrily for a few seconds, then it died down as she calmed herself. Link risked a glance up and saw that Zelda didn't seem too happy about it, either. It also seemed she remembered that Link had the Ocarina. The king looked mildly displeased, but it passed.

"Well, what are these things?" asked the king.

"First, I found this near the castle gates and thought it should be returned." Link said, pulling out the Ocarina of Time. The king looked slightly shocked, Zelda looked fearful. Link couldn't see the rest of the people's faces, but he could hear the gasps.

The king got over his shock.

"You say you found this near the gates? Why would it be there?" the king asked, more to himself.

Zelda, ever the wise one, came up with an explanation.

"Perhaps when those robbers broke in the other day they took it, but dropped it as they were running."

Links head snapped up.

"The castle was robbed?" he asked, then, remembering whom he was bowing before, he put his head back down. The guard hit him again.

"Don't hit the boy!" the king said to the guard, some anger slightly evident in his voice. The guard bowed and backed away.

The king smiled again and looked down to Link.

"You're not from around here boy?"

"No, sire. I come from the Kokiri Forest."

"But I thought that the Kokiri were just a people of legend." said a female voice. Link figured that it was from one of the lady's in waiting.

"The Kokiri are very real. You just haven't seen any of them come out of the forest."

"Why?"

"Because they'll die if they leave the forest."

"Yet here you kneel before us, not dead. Speaking of which, you can stand up now, lad." said the king.

Link sighed and stood up.

"Now, lad. If you are a Kokiri, and Kokiri die if they leave the forest, then why are you not dead."

Link took a deep breath.

"I'm a Hylian. My mother took me to the forest when I was a baby. She died there, and the Great Deku Tree took care of me. I was brought up thinking that I was a Kokiri, but I'm not."

There was silence around the hall. Link could feel hot tears burning at his eyes and wished they would leave. He hung his head. The king let out a long sigh.

"Lad, I think the first thing you should do is give the Ocarina to us. Sheik! Can you please get it?"

Sheik? Wasn't Zelda Sheik? Link heard footsteps coming towards him. They were light, but years of fighting (even the years that had never been.) had made his senses rather accurate.

Link looked up slightly. There, standing before him, was a Sheikah boy that looked like a younger version of Sheik. Link put out his left hand and gave the Ocarina to Sheik. He then remembered the Triforce mark and ,as soon as Sheik had the Ocarina, he quickly brought his hand back.

Yet from the look in Sheiks eye he had seen the mark anyway. Yet he said nothing. He simply turned and walked over to Zelda. Wait. How could Zelda and Sheik be in the same place? They were both the same person. Weren't they? He'd have to ask Impa later.

"I think you should stay here for the night, lad. We'll discuss the other topics tomorrow. Now where shall we put you?"

Impa stepped out from the shadows.

"I'll take him to find a room, your highness. I wish to ask the boy a few questions."

"Yes. Good good. Speaking of which, what is your name boy?"

"Link. My name is Link."

"Okay. Link, if you could please follow Impa."

Both Link and Impa bowed and left the room.

Link walked along the hall behind Impa, head down. He could only hear the heavy thump of his boots hitting the floor, Impas own light footfalls and the sound of their breathing.

Link glanced around him. They were walking along a heavily decorated hall. Tapestries and paintings lined the walls. Link glanced up at Impa. She looked over her shoulder at him. She then sighed and stopped. She turned so she was facing Link.

Link stopped and looked up at her. Impa sighed again.

"Why are you here, Link? Why did you come to the castle?" Link swallowed.

"I felt that I had to return the Ocarina to Zelda."

"You said that you came for a number of other reasons, as well as that one." said Impa.

"I also came to see if I could take up the job of a guard or something like that. I can't go back to the Kokiri Forest now. And, apart from fighting, I'm not that good at anything else." Link said with a shrug.

Impa looked at him.

"There's something else isn't there, Hero of Time." Link flinched slightly at the title. Impa found this strange. He didn't flinch at a hit, yet he flinched at his title.

"Yes, there is. I was hoping I could find out who my parents were."

Impa looked at him. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting to know who his parents were. I would just be very difficult.

"Have you got anything that could help with finding out who they were?"

Link nodded.

"I have my mothers name. Her name was Amaora. And the Deku shrub said that I look like my father. I don't know how he knows though. The Great Deku Tree never left the forest, and my father never entered the forest before."

Impa nodded.

"Well, tomorrow when you see the king, tell him everything that you've told me. Though I don't think that you're old enough to become a guard yet." she said. "Come now. We'd better find you a room."

End Flashback....... for now.......

Link stretched again. The sun was shining down on his smiling face as he remembered the next day, when he had spoken to the king.

Flashback........ yet again.........

"So I was kinda hoping that you knew someone that could help."

The king stroked his goatee, seemingly deep in thought.

"Amaora. That name sounds strangely familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before. Hmmmmm."

The king looked down to Link.

"It will probably take a long time to find out who your parents are, it could take weeks, months, possibly years. And it would no doubt cost a lot of money if it took that long to find anything."

"I'd be willing to use all the rupees I have to find out who my parents were. Even though I haven't got that many to begin with."

The king looked at Link. The boy seemed desperate. But, then again, if the king were in his boots he'd want to know who his parents were, he'd want to find out if he had any relatives.

"You also said that you wanted to become a guard, am I right?" Link nodded.

"During my travels I have fought against and defeated many warriors and monsters, and I saved Termina."

The king looked surprised.

"Termina? We have not heard about Termina in a long time. Ever since the Battle of the Gods, when the trade route was sealed up for Terminas safety. How goes Termina?"

"Last I heard, which was a few months ago, Termina was fine. Clocktown has a new mayor and the whole place is free of monsters."

"Ah good. We will have to open the Trade route again." He leaned back in his chair a little. "So you say that you have done all these great deeds. But just how strong are you? You realize that I will have to test you, don't you?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Do you want to be tested now?"

Link nodded again. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

The king stood and stretched before walking to the door. "Come on, Link."

Link got up from where he had been sitting on the floor, brushed himself off, and jogged over to the king.

The king smiled at him, then walked through the door.

"Whoa!" was Links reaction when they walked into the test room. It was huge, a little bigger than the ballroom. In the center of the room was a pool of water.

The king looked at Link, then at the room.

"This is the Sheikahs Training Room. I would have taken you to the normal training room but you seemed so confident in your skills that I brought you to this one. There are 15 rooms in total. This one is the first one. You have to swim through the water, which we count as the second room, to get to the next one. The rest is up to you to find out about. You can use anything you already have to try and complete this. Be warned though. No Hylian has ever completed this course. Impa and myself will be watching you throughout the course. You may start whenever you're ready."

The king turned and left the room.

Impa stood before a large mirror in a room next to the training room. She looked at Link as he stood there, thinking it seemed.

She heard the door open and close behind her and the king came to stand next to her.

"Do you think the boy will finish the course?" he asked her.

"Link is a strong boy, and he's smart. He'll finish. Or at least he'll get to the last room."

"You seem to know the boy well, Impa. Have you met him before?"

"No. But I have heard about him."

"Oh. Does the name Amaora sound familiar to you?"

"Yes. I could have sworn that I've heard it only a few years ago. But that may just be me."

"No, I don't think it's just you. I've heard it before too."

"Oh well. Lets see how Link fares in this nightmare course."

Link looked around the room. The room looked very plain, except for the pool of water in the center.

Link walked over to it and looked to see if he could see the bottom. He could, but it was a long way down. As an adult he might be able to hold his breath for that long, but as a child he defiantly couldn't. Wait. Yes he could.

Link reached into his pack and pulled out a mask. The face of a Zora stared back at him.

"Mikau." Link murmured. "Please lend me your body."

Link turned the mask around and placed it on his face. And screamed. He could feel his body changing through the huge amount of pain. Then it was over and he looked down at the zoran body. He smiled and dived into the water.

"What the? How'd he do that?!?" exclaimed the king.

"It seems the boy holds powers that we have yet to account." said Impa, impressed.

'What other secrets do you have, Hero of Time.'

Link swam through the long passage. Scratch the thought of being able to hold his breath; he'd need the Zora tunic for this place. He rose up. After swimming down for a long time he'd had to go right, into a long passage. He was nearly halfway along it now.

How did the Sheikahs hold their breath for so long?

As he rose, his head broke the surface. He looked back along the passage to see that, as soon as you entered the passage, if you rose straight up you'd be able to breath. Link shrugged and continued swimming, now along the surface, until he reached the other wall. He swam down to go through the opening but found it blocked by bars. Link swam back up and looked around for a lever or a button. He saw a small alcove (I think it's the right word.) cut into the wall to his left and swam over to it.

There was a small stone bench sticking out and above that was the symbol of the Triforce. Link got up and sat on the bench and reached for the Ocarina. He pulled it out and was more than a little shocked to see the Fairy Ocarina. Then he remembered. He gave the Ocarina of Time back yesterday. Oh well.

The Ocarina turned into Mikaus guitar and Link played Zeldas Lullaby.

He heard a grating sound and looked to see the bars rising up. He put away the just-turned-back Ocarina and dove back into the water.

He surfaced a few moments later to find himself in a room that looked like the first one, except this one had a Stalfos in it.

Link quickly got out, staying on the other side of the pool from the Stalfos and took off the mask. As soon as he was back to his normal self, he drew his shield and sword and launched himself at the Stalfos.

Impa and the king looked at the mirror, the king with a shocked face and Impa with an impressed look.

"The boy didn't lie when he said he was strong." said the king.

"But this is only the third room. He still has 12 more to go."

11 rooms later, Link was having a rest before he went into the last room. After going past the Stalfos he had experienced rooms of fire, ice, sand and jungle like conditions with weird weather, as well as a large variety of monsters. There was also a room with parts of the floor missing, which he couldn't see. He figured that these particular rooms were to resemble the temples. There was one room that was extremely bright. After finding a place where the light didn't touch, Link had looked around it to find that there was a hole in the roof where a ray of light was coming in. It then hit a mirror, which reflected the light into another mirror, and so on and so forth. There were holes on the floor, blade traps and other nasty things for a blinded person to fall into in this room as well. Link was glad that he hadn't taken a step in the wrong direction.

And now he sat in room 14, once occupied by an Iron Knuckle, drinking water from a small canteen.

He didn't know what was in the last room, but as it was the last room, it had to be hard.

He stood up and stretched. He was ready now. He drew his shield and sword and stepped into the room.

It looked like the first room, minus the water. There was a door on the other side, which Link figured was the way out. He took a step forward, shield and sword ready. There was a slight flash and Link saw two figures in the middle of the room. They were slightly transparent. One was a young lady with long blonde hair; the other was a tall man, who looked oddly like the Fierce Deity. They were dancing, a waltz, to music that didn't exist. It was only for their ears. The girl rested her head on the mans shoulder, eyes closed.

Link heard her whisper 'I love you'. The man sighed, as though relieved. 'Amaora'. Links eyes widened. Amaora. His mothers' name. The two revolved slowly now. Then the woman opened her eyes, blue and bright as sapphires, and stared straight at Link, before disappearing.

"No, wait!" Link called out. But the figures were gone. Then Link felt it. There was someone else in the room.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his ears pricked up, listening as hard as he could. He quietened his breathing and listened harder. There! There was someone breathing, as quietly as they could, in the shadowed corner to the right of Link. Link reached out with his soul as best he could. There was a slight Sheikah presence. That meant that it was either Impa or Sheik. Impa was watching him but he would have felt her if she was in the room. So that meant.....

"Sheik." Link said quietly. That was all the Sheikah boy needed.

He darted out of the shadows and ran towards Link. His ruby eyes fixed on Links own. But Link was watching the boys' legs. Now Link wasn't gay, but years of traveling and fighting (including the years that didn't exist) had taught Link that looking at an opponents legs could help him figure out their next move.

Sheik was only a few feet away from Link when he put a lot of his weight on his right leg.

Link immediately knew what Sheik was going to do and, as Sheik pushed off his right leg and darted to Links right, Link slid over and, throwing his shield on the ground, put his fist in front of him.

Sheik, shocked by this move, couldn't slow down and slammed stomach first into Links fist. He keeled over a little, winded, and coughed up a little blood, before collapsing on Links shoulder.

This time both the King and Impa were shocked.

"He anticipated Sheiks move. That's something even some of the most elite warriors can't do!" exclaimed Impa. She knew Link was good, but she didn't know that he was this good.

The King regained his lost composure.

"The boy is truly a great warrior. Perhaps he can become a guard. But at his age he is still too young. What to do, what to do?" the King said, stroking his goatee.

"Perhaps he could train with Sheik until he is old enough. The ability to anticipate his opponents' next move would be a great skill for Sheik to learn. I will have to discuss the idea with the two of them. If that's ok with you my lord?"

"Of course, of course! It's a wonderful idea! Perhaps both boys could learn something from the experience."

"Good. Now lets go see the boy."

Link raised Sheik a little higher on his shoulder. He was quite light. Link walked over to the door and opened it, only to walk into another room. He walked in cautiously. The king had only mentioned 15 rooms hadn't he? Then a door on his right opened and the King and Impa came in.

Link sighed. He'd had enough of this place.

"Well done Link! That was splendid! You have truly proved yourself here. And taking Sheik down so quickly! Well, that doesn't matter right now. I will have to talk with you tomorrow, I'm afraid. I have to take care of some things. I'm sure Impa can find something for you, can't you Impa?"

Impa nodded.

"But shouldn't we take Sheik to the infirmary, or give him a potion or something?" asked Link.

"Of course. We'll take him to the infirmary now."

The King smiled at them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, lad." said the King. And with that he walked off.

Impa started walking toward the door. Link followed, Sheik still on his shoulder.

They walked through the door into another room, past a huge mirror, which Link looked at briefly, and through another door. Link found that they were standing outside the door to the Training room.

"The training rooms go in a circle. One part of Sheikah training means that the Sheikah in general has to run the course several times in a row."

Link sighed, happy that he didn't have to do that again, at least for now.

As they walked towards the infirmary, Link couldn't stop thinking of the dancing couple. The girl, who could be his mother, and the man, who looked a lot like the Fierce Deity. Could that man be his father?

"Impa?" Impa looked at Link over her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Who were those people in the last room?" Impa let out a sigh.

"Truth be told I haven't got a clue. Though they do look familiar. That's the first time I've seen them in the training room."

"Oh. Ok. It's just......I remember the man said 'Amaora'. I think...I think the girl was my mother."

Impa looked at Link. She could have sworn that she'd seen those two only a short time ago. But she couldn't remember from where.

"Think of it later, Link. We're at the infirmary. I still want to know how you anticipated Sheiks move!"

Link smiled.

"Maybe I'll tell you, someday."

End Flashback..............unless it's required again.

For the next 5 years, Link and Sheik had trained together, learning different things from each other. The two had become extremely close friends.

When the two turned 15, they were separated. Sheik was sent on a 1-month training course out in the wilderness. Link was put into training to become a guard. But that was not to be his fate.

Link was also trained to be an ambassador. The king had said that when the Trade Route was reopened, he wanted Link to go and give a welcome to Termina and invite the people to the Festival of Time. Link agreed and now, 2 years later, a 17-year-old Link waited for the Trade Route to be reopened.

Link had been placed in charge of minor problems, like boarder skirmishes and the wiping out of monsters. He still rode on Epona.

When Link had first started his training as a guard he had been told that castle librarians were searching through the listings (It says when people were born, when they died, etc) for the name 'Amaora'. So far, he hadn't heard anything.

Link got up and stretched. He had just come back from wiping out a large group of Stalfos near the Western side of Hyrule. He had to be back at the castle by sundown. But it was only a short ride away, and the young teen wanted to relax a little.

Link rarely had time to relax now. He'd get back from one mission, report what was happening, and be off on the next one by the next morning. But he couldn't complain. He was forcing this on himself. He knew that he should stay at the castle for a few days just to get well rested and fed. And, maybe, to talk to Sheik. He hadn't spoken to Sheik or Impa since he was first sent out in the field. He hadn't spoken to Zelda since he first arrived. But, then again, he wasn't supposed to.

Link let out a low whistle and Epona trotted over. Link smiled and stroked the mare's neck.

"Epona. We're heading back."

Link swung himself onto Eponas back. He kicked her a little and they were off.

Feel free to review. If you don't want to review now, then you can review later.


	3. Chapter 2Return to the castle

Hi everybody!

Random people: Hi animeO

As I said in the last chapter, Chapters 1 and 2 are memorial chapters. You see, my dog, India, died on New Years Eve. On the second of January, we found out. We buried her at the beach because that was her favorite place to play. I miss her a lot. When I was writing this story, India was sitting in my room with me. I'd run out of ideas and look at her and suddenly I'd have another idea.

I then found out that my brother could have died on New Years Eve. The New Year would have taken both my dog and my brother from me.

So these two chapters are for India.

"Sire! Link returns from his latest assignment!" called a messenger, running into the throne room.

The king sighed.

"That's good. Send him here."

The messenger bowed and ran off.

The king sat back in his chair.

"How long do you think Link will stay this time, father?" asked Zelda, seated at the kings left.

"I don't think it will be long. He never stays for too long. Why do you ask, Zelda?"

"I just wanted to ask him about something."

"Oh? Has it got anything to do with his parents? I've heard that you've been looking into that rather a lot lately."

Zelda nodded.

"It has got something to do with his parents, yes."

The king was going to respond but the door opened.

Link walked through the doors of the throne room. He walked along the carpet for a while, and then bowed before the king, and Zelda.

"Ah, Link. You came back a little sooner than expected. What information do you bring?"

"Well, my lord, there have been sightings of small groups of Stalfos, only 2-4 in a group, coming into Hyrule from the woods behind Lake Hylia. I wish to see what's going on in the woods."

"I'm guessing you want to see as soon as possible?"

"Yes, sire. I wish to leave tomorrow morning."

The king let out a sigh. "I'm starting to think that you don't like the castle, lad. You're never here for that long."

Link smiled. "I just want to stop the problem before it gets too great."

"I understand that, Link of the Forest, but I think you should stay at the castle for a little longer then just a night." This came from Zelda. "I also wish to speak to you on some matters regarding the search for your parents."

Link looked to Zelda and bowed slightly.

"How long would you wish me to stay, my lady?" Link asked.

"At least 3 days. That way you can be told the information and recover a little. I think your horse may like the rest as well." said Zelda.

Link smiled.

"Ok then, Princess." Link turned back to the king. "It seems that I'll be staying a little longer, my lord."

The king smiled.

"That's good. Oh, yes! Sheik wanted to talk to you as well. I don't think the two of you have talked in a long time."

Link grinned. "We haven't spoken in a little under 2 years."

"Well, go to your room and have a rest boy. Do you think that you'll need anything?"

"Um........ a bath would be good. Could I get some hot water brought to my room?"

"Yes, lad. If you need anything else, just ask the servants."

Link bowed and walked out of the room, unaware of a certain princess' eyes roaming over him.

Link arrived in his room only a few minutes later. He took off his cloak and hung it on a peg on the wall. Next to come off was his pack and weaponry, which was placed against the wall. The tunic and hat were next, then the Gauntlets and undershirt. Link heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it. There were two young girls with pots of steaming water. Link opened the door a little more and let the two girls in.

One of the girls started pouring her water into a tub on the other side of the room. The other one walked over to Link.

"Do you want the fire lit, Master Link?" she asked.

"No thank you. I can light it myself." Link noticed the girls gaze roll down to his finely muscled torso. He saw her blush and she lowered her head to the ground. The other girl came over.

"We'll take our leave, then." she said. Her and the other girl bowed and walked to the door. Link followed them and, after the door was closed, he could hear them talking.

"Oh my god! I knew he was built but I had no idea! No wonder Zelda likes him so much!"

Link smirked. Zelda liked him, did she? Link definatly had feelings for Zelda, ever since he first saw her. When he'd been with her on the clouds after the defeat of Gannondorf they'd both known that they liked each other. But Link still had to be sent back. And so Link was the only one left with the memory of what happened, apart from the sages. But did Zelda remember the past as well?

Link pulled off his boots and then the tights. He went over to the steaming water and got in. He pulled his hair out from its small ponytail and started washing it.

'It sounds like Zelda knows something about my parents.' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what she knows......Oh well. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'

Zelda walked along the halls of the castle, towards her room. The evening meal wasn't for another hour or so, so she had decided to go up to her room to read for a while. Or, to be more accurate, to fantasize about the man whose room she was currently passing. Yes, you guessed it (I hope). She was passing Links room. She had made sure that his room was near to hers. When her father had asked why, she had said that she felt a little safer knowing that if ever someone broke into her room, or something like it, one of the greatest warriors in the Hylian Army was nearby. The real reason? Well, apart from what she told her father, she liked being near to the handsome 17 year old.

She could still see him, Master Sword in hand, fighting Gannon. Yes, she remembered the seven years that never happened. But Link didn't know that. At least, he didn't know yet. She intended to tell him that she remembered those years when she talked to him tomorrow.

As she walked towards her room, she could feel someone's eyes on her. She sighed.

"Come out Sheik. I know you're there."

Sheik stepped out from behind the statue of an angel to Zeldas right. Zelda sighed and put on an angry face, which was obviously fake.

"Why were you following me, Sheik?" she said, trying to sound angry.

"You like Link, eh?" Sheik replied, changing the subject.

"Stop changing the subject! Why were you following me? And how did you know?"

"One of the servant girls said it as she was coming out of Links room. I was casually walking along this hall, minding my own business-"

"I highly doubt that, Sheik."

"Let me continue. I was casually walking along this hall, minding my own business, when two of the servant girls walked out of Links room, with water jugs, and one of them says, and I quote, ' Oh my god! I knew he was built but I had no idea! No wonder Zelda likes him so much!' Then, shortly after they leave, I hear you coming up the hallway and decide to hide and then jump out and scare you."

"So you weren't following me." Then what one of the servant girls said sunk in. "Wait a moment! Which one of the girls said that?"

Sheik looked like he was thinking.

"It looked like........ Iharnae."

Ah, yes. It would be Iharnae. She was one of Zeldas friends and one day, only a few weeks ago, they had been discussing who in the castle was hot, and who was not. Iharnae had brought up Link, and the discussion suddenly turned to how hot he was. Zelda had let it slip that she really liked Link. And now most of the servants in the castle probably knew of that fact.

"I'm going to have to have a word with her. Sheik, could you go get her? Tell her to come to my chambers."

"Yes, Zelda. Should I tell her that she's in trouble?"

"No. Go and get her."

Sheik bowed and left. Zelda sighed and continued walking up to her room. It wasn't a long walk.

Zelda opened the large double doors and walked into her room.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her thoughts fixed on the handsome blonde in the room only 1 or 2 rooms away. She would admit to admiring Link as he left. But, then again, what sane girl wouldn't? He was a gift for the eyes, a god. Zelda sighed, thinking of his body.

Then suddenly, she realized that she hadn't actually seen Links body, let alone seen him topless. Link wasn't one to show off his body. At least, not to her. One had to be fully clothed in front of royalty. It was a law. A law that Zelda hated with a passion.

There was a knock on the door. Zelda jumped slightly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Iharnae. Sheik said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh. Come in then."

Iharnae opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"What did you want, Zelda? Uh, I mean.....Princess." Zelda smiled.

"Iharnae." she said. She sounded like she was lightly scolding a child.

"Fine then. Zelda."

"Thank you. Now, Iharnae, how many of the workers in this castle know what I think of Link?"

Iharnae looked sheepish.

"Me, and Kethah, and that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Kethah wouldn't tell a soul."

"Can't say the same for you."

"I'm sorry! It's just.........well........Kethah bribed me."

"With what?"

"She's gonna buy me something next time we go down to the market."

"Not another piece of jewelry!"

"No, no, no! I'm going to get something for my hair."

"Oh."

"How did you know I told Kethah, anyway?"

"Sheik heard you when you were coming out of Links room."

"Oh yeah! I have to tell you! Link was topless when Kethah and me took the water to Link. My god, on the hot scale I think he's broken the top!"

Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"That hot?"

Iharnae nodded enthusiastically.

"That's all I wanted to talk to you about, Iharnae. You can leave now."

Iharnae bowed.

"Oh yes! And dinner is practically done, so you might want to start heading down to the Great Hall." Iharnae said, then she bowed a second time and left.

Zelda got up off her bed. She checked to see how she looked in her full-length mirror, before opening the door and setting off down the hall.

Link pulled a clean green tunic over his head as he stepped out of his room. His hair was still out. He successfully pulled the tunic over his head and closed the door behind himself. He took his belt off the door knob. He pulled the belt through the belt loops. Looking down as he buckled up the belt, his hair falling infront of his face, he heard a voice.

"Don't feel up to getting changed in your room, eh Link?"

Link looked up through his bangs to see.

"Sheik!"

After finishing doing up his belt buckle, Link stood up straight and grinned at the Sheikah.

"Do you still remember," Sheik looked around to make sure that no one was looking, then whispered, "the handshake?"

Link grinned and held out his right hand. Both Link and Sheik went through a series of confusing and high speed hand movements, ending in a thumb wrestle. The two boys were so engrossed in their thumb wrestle, that they didn't realize that Zelda was walking down the hall towards them until Link won.

"Damn. I always lose." muttered Sheik.

"Yes, yes you do. Because you suck." Link said.

"Not as much as you do."

"Nu huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu huh!"

"Ya huh!"

"You two are arguing like children again."

The boys stopped their argument and slowly turned to Zelda. Sheik straitened up.

"Zelda! If you're so wise, who sucks more, myself or Link?"

Link straightened up as well. He held a strip of leather in his hand (so he could put his hair back.). But he wasn't going to put his hair back just yet.

He stood a little behind Sheik. Then, without warning, he whipped the Sheikah boy with it.

"Ahhh! Link!" Sheik said, glaring at the hylian while holding his butt.

Zelda was giggling. Link was rolling around on the floor laughing. Sheik watched Link, and then made a movement to stamp on Links crotch. Link saw this and rolled out of the way.

"Sorry Sheik, but I intend to have children one day. And I intend to have you as my offspring's godfather."

Sheik rubbed his sore behind.

"You didn't have to whip me that hard, dude."

"Sorry Sheik."

Zelda got over her giggles.

"Sorry Sheik, but I think you suck a little more than Link. Just a tad."

Sheik sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. I suck. I'll get over it." Sheik said. Link threw his arm over Sheiks shoulders.

"Nah man, you don't suck." Link said. Some of Links hair fell into his face. Link blew it out. "I need a haircut."

Sheik looked shocked.

"You can't cut your hair! We swore that our hair would always fall past our shoulders! If you cut your hair, I get to chop off your reason for living!"

"Well maybe I wont get a haircut, then." Link said, looking down at the area of said object.

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the shoulder-length-hair-reason-for-living thing?" she asked.

"Oh. When we were...... how old were we?" asked Link.

"I believe we were 12." Sheik replied.

"Yes. When we were 12, our hair just managed to fall past our shoulders. Impa was chasing us around trying to get us to cut our hair. And, of course, we wanted to be difficult and decided to forever keep our hair past our shoulders. We needed to have a massive penalty for braking this," Link circled his hand in the air, searching for the right word,"… Oath thingy. So we thought 'What's the thing that defines a man?' and we came up with 'His manliness'. Therefore, either one of us brakes the oath, the other chops it off." Link explained.

"Well that's something you don't hear about everyday." Zelda said.

"C'mon. Lets head down to dinner. I'm starving!" complained Sheik.

Link smirked.

"For a Sheikah, you sure aren't acting like one."

Link pulled his hair back and tied it with the leather strip.

"No hat at dinner?" asked Sheik.

"No hat tonight. My head needs to breathe."

Zelda giggled slightly.

"I can imagine you with a mouth on the side of your head breathing really heavily."

Sheik looked at the ceiling in thought, the burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! Mental Image! Hahahahaha!"

The three teenagers walked down the hall, talking of Link with a mouth on his head, and felt that they were just normal teenagers, not the Princess of Hyrule and her two loyal guards.

And it felt good.


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner

Hey everyone! The last two chapters were put up on here before I'd read any reviews so I'll acknowledge those that reviewed here very quickly.

PsychoSpiff01, Xzero, zeldaisthebest, Master of Reality, art1st4786, Clan Destiny, Unknown, One and M.M : Thank you for the good reviews.

Dragoonknight1, and Steeple333: Extra thanks to you two cause you reviewed twice! Go you good things!

It's 6 am. That's why the thanks are short. They'll be better next time. I promise.

Oh. And this is for Xzero bows Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Have a cry.

Dinner at the palace was rather uneventful. It was in the great hall. The King sat on a table at the end of the room opposite the door. Zelda sat on his left, Impa next to Zelda, Sheik next to Impa and Link next to Sheik. The General sat on the kings right, with various knights next to him.

(Various knights, General, King, Zelda, Impa, Sheik, Link.)

There were two long tables stretching the length of the room. This is where the guards and various other people that worked in the castle had their meals. Link was supposed to eat down at one of those tables, but the king had invited him to eat up on the higher table. For Link, eating on the floor with the dogs would have been fine. He was used to sitting on the ground, or a rock, or a tree that had fallen down, whatever he could find. And the meal, well, Link wasn't exactly used to eating large amounts of food at one sitting. He was used to eating fish, or some other form of hunted animal, with a few nuts or berrys. And even then it was usually not fully cooked. The food that sat infront of him, (Plates of meat, and various vegetables.) was a feast. And yet, it seemed a waste. Though most of this food would be eaten, there would be a lot left over. And this happened every night. Link looked at his goblet. He knew without looking that it had wine in it. Link wasn't used to wine. When he was on a mission he drank water. When he returned from a mission he sat at one of the lower tables with the other guards (he's still a guard, he just dosn't work in the castle.) and drank mead or beer.

He hadn't touched his wine yet and had barely eaten anything. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sheik.

"What's wrong, Link? You ok?" Sheik asked, nearly yelling over the noise in the hall. Link smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to so much food. When i'm out on a mission-"

"Which is most of the time." muttered Sheik. Link gave him a look.

"-As I was saying. When i'm out on a mission I barely eat anything."

"That would explain why you're so scrawny." said Sheik.

"Look who's talking." retorted Link. Shiek gave a mock gasp.

"Are you saying i'm skinny?!?" Link nodded enthusiastically. Sheik scowled.

"Ok. I now know why you havn't eaten much. But why havn't you had anything to drink?"

"I don't know if you realise this, Sheik, but this is my first time up on the higher table." Sheik looked at him expectantly.

"Go on." Link sighed.

"They don't drink wine on the lower tables. We drink beer or mead. And I drink water all of the other time."

"So you've never had wine before."

"No."

"Never. In your whole life."

"No." Sheik grinned.

"There's a first time for everything. Just try it. You might like it." Link looked into his goblet.

"Fine. I'll try it. But unless I buy it afterwards i'm never gonna have it again."

Link raised his goblet to his mouth and took a sip.

"Not bad. But I find that I like beer better." he said, lowering his goblet. Sheik smiled.

"You want some now? We can get a maid to bring some up for you?" Sheik asked.

"No. I'm ok. Besides. I'm fairly sure that tommorrow night I won't be exiting this room completely sober."

"True. Just don't do anything stupid." Sheik said, smiling.

"Stupid? What could I possibly do that you, of all people, would consider stupid?" Sheiks smile turned evil. He lent over and whispered into Links ear.

"You do realise how close your room is to Zeldas don't you?" Links eyes widdened in realisation.

"Sheik!" He punched Sheiks arm.

"Ow!" Sheik rubbed his arm. Then he smirked. "You know, I don't think Zelda locks her door."

Link punched Sheiks arm again, in the same place.

"Ow! Are you trying to give me a dead arm? Seriously." Sheik scowled and held his arm.

Link was smiling. It was his dopey smile, one he had used on Sheik countless times so he would stop getting angry. Sheik couldn't help but smile back.

"Damn. You've gotten a lot stronger." Sheik said. Link shrugged.

"A year or so in the field will do that to ya." He replied.

The two smiled and went back to their food. Yet they couldn't help but notice Impa looking in their direction every now and then.

Link and Sheik walked back to their rooms. Sheiks room was a door up from Zeldas. And Links room was a door down from Zeldas.

"It's like our rooms are guarding Zeldas." Sheik laughed. Link laughed to. Then he burped. The hall was quiet for a moment, then both boys started laughing again. They were laughing so much that they passed Links room and nearly passed Sheiks.

"Oh! This is where I get off. See ya tomorrow, Link." Sheik said.

"Night." Link said and he walked along the wall.

As he walked back towards his room, Zelda was walking along towards her own room. Zelda spotted Link and smiled.

"Goodnight Link." Zelda said. Link smiled back at her and bowed.

"Goodnight Princess." Zeldas smile widdened.

"You can just call me Zelda, Link." She said. Link nearly bowed a second time, but Zelda stopped him. "You don't have to bow either."

Link straightened up. "Anything else?" he asked, jokingly.

"No that's it."

"Then Goodnight Zelda." Link said.

Zelda continued walking to her room.

Link walked into his own room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 4 Morning TrainingPart 1

Link: Um, thanks for the comments, though they left me rather confused.

dragoonknight1: Thank you! This must be the third time you've reviewed! Your comments are always appreciated. If I can figure out a good gift (keep in mind this could be anything from a picture to a story in your honor) I'll mail you the details.

Disclaimer: It's true! I own nothing but my cow toy (Haru) and the Suctioned Bummed Canadian Pooing Moose!

Link was up just before dawn the next morning. He then remembered that he wasn't leaving for another 3 days. He groaned. Now he was up he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep. He got up and pulled on some loose black pants (He doesn't wear the same outfit all the time.). He picked up his sword and sheath, still on the belt, and headed out the door. He figured that, if he couldn't get back to sleep, he may as well practice.

He intended to go to the Training Grounds. They were next to the gardens. There were some targets, but Link didn't feel like archery at the moment.

Link stepped out of his door and closed it as quietly as he could. He then walked down the hall towards the Training Grounds.

Doomdoomdoom these are my new separators doomdoomdoomdoom

Zelda walked through the gardens. She was in a light dress, a summer one. Something had made her want to come down to the gardens, but she wasn't quite sure what. She had had a dream, in which she had come down to the gardens, and seen a god. At least, she thought it was a god. It was deffinatly a man. But he was bathed in golden light. He fought, as though with an imaginary opponent. Zelda had woken at this point and something, possibly instinct, had told her to come down to the gardens, but she had seen no god. She sighed.

The sky was slowly becoming brighter as the sun prepared itself to rise. She should probably head inside.

But, wait. What was that? She could hear something. A noise coming from the training grounds. She walked to the grounds. There was an arch separating the gardens and the training grounds. Zelda stood in the shadow of the arch and looked into the training grounds.

There was someone there. A boy with black pants. He held a sword in his hands. He had stopped moving for the moment, it seemed. It took Zelda a few seconds to realize that this boy was Link. This was Link in the center of the training grounds. This was Link with beads of sweat running down his chest between finely toned muscles. This was Link standing there panting with no shirt on, his hat not on his head.

Zelda couldn't help but allow her eyes to feast on the image before her. Link raised his sword and let out a battle cry before fighting his invisible opponent. As he fought, and Zelda watched, the sun rose and sent it's golden light over the land. And a few rays fell on Link. Zelda suddenly realized that this was the image from her dream. The god fighting in the golden light was really Link fighting in the early morning sunlight. Her breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly a hand landed on Zelda's shoulder and another covered her mouth. Zelda turned slightly and found herself looking at Impa.

Impa took her hand off Zeldas mouth and brought a finger to her lips. Then pointed at Link. Zelda turned, Impa stood beside her. Link had stopped for another rest. Then, suddenly alert, he whipped around, sword raised. But it was only Sheik. With a Katana. And two buckets.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Link stopped. Now that the sun had risen it was starting to get hot. Then Link heard it. Footsteps. Light ones. He whipped around and pointed his sword at Sheik.

Link smiled and lowered his sword.

"Hey Sheik."

"Yo." Link then noticed that Sheik had a sword, was that a Katana? And he had two buckets.

"What's with the buckets?"

"You'll see later. Right now, there's something I want to do. Something I want to see. I want to see how strong you've gotten." Sheik smiled. "Link, I challenge you to a sword match." Link grinned.

"Ok then. Lets do this." Sheik put the buckets down on the side and drew his sword. Link raised his sword.

Link grinned. Sheik had been given a taste of Links new strength. But he had seen nothing yet. Link was completely willing to release his own power (1) like never before. That is, if Sheik was worthy of feeling the true power of Link.

"I won't go easy on you Link. Show me your power." Sheik said. Link grinned and stood still waiting. Sheik ran at Link. Link allowed his gaze to fall to Sheiks legs, almost lazily. He knew it wasn't worth looking at Sheiks legs to see which direction he was going to go. Sheik had trained with him for 5 years, and during those 5 years Sheik had learnt how to predict another person, or monsters, movements. And how to make it look like he was going to do something that he wasn't. But it was still worth looking.

Nope. Sheiks legs told Link nothing. So Link looked at how Sheik gripped his sword. Ah. That's better. Sheik was going to slash at Link from the air. A quick glance at Sheiks Legs affirmed this. He was preparing to jump.

1...2...3...There we go.

Sheik was in the air, ready to slash at Link. Link raised his sword horizontally. Sheik wasn't prepared for this. The two swords connected with a clash.

The moment the two swords connected, Link jumped up a little and spun once in the air, causing his right foot to hit Sheiks shoulder. What Link had done had been, for all intents and purposes, a kick. And a good kick at that.

Sheik landed on his side, his sword skidding away. Link hit the ground and rolled. He got up and turned to Sheik. Just in time to catch one of Sheiks needles in his right shoulder.

The needle went straight through his shoulder. Link looked to the right to assess to damage. One end of the needle was poking through one side of his shoulder; the rest of the needle was in his shoulder of sticking out the other side. Link looked at Sheik. Sheik seemed shocked at what he had just done, his hand still in the air from when he threw the needle. Link could feel the burning pain of the needle starting to take over his shoulder. He sighed and grabbed one end of the needle. He gritted his teeth and pulled the needle out.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Zelda stared in shock, one hand to her mouth as Link pulled out the needle. She was shocked. There was no other way to describe what she felt. She looked at Sheik. He looked shocked too. Why did he look shocked? Didn't he just throw that needle?

"Sheik is shocked because he didn't mean to throw that needle." Zelda heard Impa say. "Sheik mind fell into battle mode. Even if he were fighting you he would have thrown that needle. We should be thankful the needle didn't hit Links heart."

Zelda fell to her knees. She could see flashes of the battle with Gannondorf in her head. She remembered seeing Link afterwards. He'd been cut several times and a bruise had been forming on his cheek. His left shoulder had looked to be dislocated.

Impa moved slightly beside Zelda. Zelda knew straight away that the shadow sage had read her mind.

"I never knew what he looked like after the battle. He...It's hard to believe...The pain he must have felt..." Impas words slowly died.

Zelda looked at Link once again. She could see blood running down his arm. His sword was on the ground next to him. The needle was in his left hand.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Link could feel the blood running down his arm. He tightened his left hand against the pain and heard a crack. He looked down at the needle. He had tightened his fist so much that he had snapped the needle in half.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Sheiks POV

Oh My God. What have I done? I just hit Link with one of my needles. Oh god. He's holding it now. The blood from his shoulder is running down his arm. Ohgodohgodohgod. I have to say something, anything.

Wait. What was that crack? Links looking at his hand. Is that... Did he just snap the needle in half? Oh god. He just did. How the hell? That's not possible. He's dropping the needle. Yes. It's been cracked in half all right.

He must hate me now. Onikage, God of Shadow, please don't let him hate me.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Normal POV

Link let the bits of the needle fall to the ground. He bent down and picked up his sword.

"Link...I-I-I'm so sorry. Link?" Link could hear Sheiks voice. He sounded like a little boy again. Link smiled as he looked down at his sword. His smile slowly faded.

Link straightened up and ran at Sheik.

Sheiks eyes widened and the sheikah lent back. Link brought the sword up over his head and brought it down on Sheik.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

(1) I've been watching Hellsing a lot lately. (I borrowed it from my friends' brother.) "Target is confirmed. Releasing the control art restriction system to level three. Situation C. Keeping the power restriction unlocked until the target has been silenced." I don't know why but when I was writing what Link was, I guess you could call it thinking, there, I was reminded of what Alucard said. And I had to put it on here cause it's a cool quote and I like it.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5 Morning Training Part 2

Yo. Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long to get up, but…………………………I LOST MY MUSE! Then I found it.

And once again thanks to Dragoonknight!

Enjoy!

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Sheik closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes. There, nearly touching his nose, was the tip of Links sword. Sheiks eyes slowly traveled up the sword, up Links arm, to Links face. Link was doing his dopey grin again.

"Did you know that when you looked at my sword you went cross-eyed?" He said, and then laughed. Sheik didn't understand.

"Don't you hate me? I just got you with one of my needles." Sheik said. Link smiled at him.

"It shows that you have good battle reflexes. You took a hit and retaliated. How can I hate you for doing what you've been trained to do?" Link said. "Now are we going to finish this or what?" Sheik seemed stunned at first, and then he grinned, and then frowned.

"What about your arm?"

"What about my arm?"

"Don't you want to wrap it up or something?"

"Nah. Lets just finish this quickly."

"OK."

Link moved his sword away from Sheik, and Sheik grabbed his katana from the ground. Link started slashing at Sheik. Sheik blocked every one of Links attacks. Links stopped and Sheik backed away.

He looked to the side while Link took a bit of a breather.

"Hey Link."

"Yeah?"

"We've got an audience."

Link looked to where Sheik was looking and saw Impa and Zelda. Link waved a little, then got back into fighting position. Sheik was waving too. Then he bowed, and blew Impa and Zelda kisses.

Link couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Sheik.

After the two boys had stopped laughing and had got serious again, Link attacked again. Once again, Sheik blocked every attack.

'Hmmm. There has to be a way to get through his blocks. Ah, I've got it.' Link thought.

"Hey Sheik. Try to block this."

Link put his sword behind him slightly and the training grounds seemed to get darker. Then a blue glow formed around his sword 'Mr. Frodo! Orcs!' then the glow turned orange.

Sheik knew what was coming, after training for 5 years with him he knew pretty much all of Links attacks, but he felt that he could block it.

Link spun, sending out the field of power while yelling. "Kai Ten Giri!"

Sheik tried to block the attack but found that he couldn't. He was sent flying, his Katana flying away from him.

He hit the ground hard. He tried to sit up but found himself at the end of Links sword. Again.

Link grinned and said two simple words.

"I win."

Sheik smiled and nodded.

Zelda stepped out from her place at the arch.

"I announce Link the winner!" Link picked up his belt and sheathed his sword. He then proceeded to do the Happy Dance. Sheik got up and sheathed his katana, watching in amusement as Link danced. Then Links injury caught up to him. He gritted his teeth, grabbing his shoulder. Sheik rushed over, as did Zelda and Impa as Link gripped his shoulder.

"Come on Link, there's a bench over there." Sheik said.

Link sat on the wooden bench. Impa took a look at his wound and breathed in sharply through her teeth.

"That doesn't look good." she said. "Lets hope it's not infected. It will take a while to heal." Zelda stood there, thinking. She knew that she could heal Link, but should she? Link was gritting his teeth again. Yes, she should.

"I could heal it now." said Zelda.

"Princess? You sure?" asked Impa.

"It would be best. Link, just relax." Zelda walked over and put her hands on Links shoulder, so both her palms were over the wounds. Both felt a shiver go down their spines at the feeling of the contact of flesh. They'd never actually felt flesh-on-flesh before. With Gannondorf, Zelda had been wearing her gloves and Link his gauntlets. That had been the only time that they'd touched.

Zelda closed her eyes and focused her magic onto Links wound. She could feel her magic working on healing his wound.

Link felt a tingle in his shoulder as Zelda's magic did what it was supposed to do. He let out a light groan. It was only soft so he didn't think anyone had heard it. But Zelda had. If seeing Link topless hadn't turned her on enough, the second she heard him groan her mind started thinking of something else that could make him groan. She bit her lip to hold back her own sound and focused on her magic. But she still let out a small sound in the back of her throat. Link heard this and suddenly started trying to think of anything other then the images that were popping up in his head. 'You do realize how close your room is to Zelda's don't you?' 'You know, I don't think Zelda locks her door.' Sheiks voice floated around in his head.

'C'mon Link. Think of something else, anything else!' he thought. 'Hyrule Field, Epona, Ruto AAAAAHHHHH! Yes. That did it.'

Zelda finished and brought her hands away from Links wound. There wasn't even a mark on him.

Link moved his arm and shoulder around a bit. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Link smiled at Zelda.

"Thanks Princess." Zelda gave him a look. "Uh, Thanks Zelda." She smiled.

"No problem."

"What did ya do? I've seen some healing spells in my time but never one that worked this well." Sheik asked, poking at Links shoulder. Zelda giggled.

"It wasn't a healing spell. It was a time spell. Reverse Time, actually." Link raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't time spells really hard to master though?"

"I took a lot of time, but it wasn't hard. Slow Time was more difficult."

Link grinned and turned to Sheik.

"Now that's over with, what's with the buckets?"

Sheik grinned and walked over to the buckets. He brought them back over, put one down and threw the contents of the other one at Link. It was water. Cold water. Very cold water.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! CCCCOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!" Link yelled, jumping up and running around.

Sheik was rolling around on the floor laughing. Zelda pulled a face.

"Sheik! You got me wet too!" Zelda growled. Sheik had got her wet. She probably had half of the water hit her.

"S-s-s-s-sorry Zelda!" Sheik laughed.

Link looked at Zelda. Her dress was stuck to her body, showing her curves, which would have been otherwise unknown. Link blushed heavily. He then spotted the other bucket.

Link snuck around the laughing Sheikah and picked up the other bucket. Sheik pulled himself up and stood up. He looked around.

"Where's Link?"

Link dumped the other bucket of water over Sheik. Sheiks fringe immediately plastered itself to his face. Sheik glared at Link with his one visible eye. Link and Zelda started laughing while Impa shook her head.

Pretty soon, though, all four of them were laughing.

Doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom

Sorry the chapters so short but I wanted to get it up quickly. With my muse back I had to put something up.

Please R and R at your own speed.


End file.
